The prime-angel
by wulfenheim
Summary: What if Issei is turned into something that's more powerful than any creature that walks the mortal plane? How will things change? Issei x Raynaire
1. Chapter 1

ISSEI THE PRIME ANGEL:

chapter 1:

FLASHBACK:

_"Would you die for me?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I'm so sorry for this Issei-kun, I wish we'd met in different circumstances"_

_"I will always cherish the moments we spent together"_

_"What?!"_

_"Just die"_

_The black-haired girl flew up and transformed herself. Black wings were flapping behind her and her outfit was very revealing, but the strange thing was the fact that she was crying. She created a spear of light and threw it at Issei's heart, killing him instantly. She flew away, leaving a trail of tears on the air._

_"Dafuq just happened?..."_

_"Oh...I'm dead..."_

_"Why was Yuuma-chan crying?"_

END OF FLASHBACK:

Issei was lying down on cold floor. His chest was utterly destroyed, and his blood was flowing in all directions. The bloodflow stopped just a few meters away from Issei. The wind blew at him, a paper with the Gremory symbol, flew from his coat pocket, disappearing into the night. The blood that stained the cold floor started to flow again, it started to reshape and ultimately, it stopped. The blood stains now closely resembled massive eagle wings.

MEANWHILE:

"Wasn't he supposed to summon you?" asked Akeno, taking a sip of tea.

"It's trully very strange" answered Rias. "What if he died instantly?"

"Then he wouldn't be able to summon you buchou" answered Akeno, who was looking out the window.

"Did you feel that?" she asked.

"Yes" Answered Rias. She was trembling from the amount of power she felt was being released. "It's immense"

BACK TO ISSEI:

"Do you wish to live?" asked a strange voice. "Do you wish to continue living?"

"Yes..." Issei answered weakly.

"Then join us" said the mysterious voice. "Become one of us"

"I...will...become...one...of...you" answered Issei, his voice was very weak.

The bloodstains on the floor started glowing. Issei's body started to levitate off the ground. His wounds were closing. The air around him became thick with glowing particles that were slowly approaching his body. The light intensified once more, and with one sudden flash, Issei disappeared.

UNKOWN REALM:

"Welcome brother Issei". In a round table, there stood 5 winged figures.

"Where am i?" asked Issei. In his vision, everything was very blurry.

"This is the SoulForge" said one of the figures.

"Who are you people?" asked Issei.

"We are the Prime-Angels" said the 5 figures in unison. "And you are one of us now"

"What is a Prime-Angel?" asked Issei.

"A forgotten race, there are only 6 of us now, including you" said a feminine voice.

"What happened?" asked Issei, curiously.

"We shall get to that later, for now, we must train you" The 5 figures disappeared and the room started to distort. Issei fell unconscious as the everything seemed to blacken.

Issei awakened in a very strange place. He was lying on a platform which was floating above a literaly black sea.

"It's good you're awake" said a familiar feminine voice, but unlike before, he could see the person clearly. It was defenitely a girl who was clad in a very shiny gold-looking armour. She had wings which resembled eagle wings, but they were made of pure energy. She approached Issei and looked at him for a few seconds before saying...

"Let us begin your training..."

5 YEARS OF TRAINING INSIDE THE SOULFORGE LATER:

"You never told me that this would happen" said Issei, tears flowing down from his eyes.

"Pure blood Prime-Angels die when we run out of cosmic dust" answered the female angel. "That's why we chose you to become one of us, human Prime-Angels can recreate their own energy"

"5 Years you and the others have trained me, but you've never given me your name" said Issei.

"Hehehe that's right" she said trying to stay awake for as long as possible. "My name is Auriel..."

"Farewell...Auriel..." said Issei, as tears started to well up on his face. "I will finish what you started"

"I know you will...Issei...I'm proud of you..." She said as her body began to break down into cosmic dust.

Issei knelt in front of the Auriel's deathbed and wept for the loss of his teacher, comrade and friend.

"She's not coming back no matter how much you cry" said the Prime-Angel who approached him from behind.

"I know...Malthel...i just-" Issei was cut short when Malthel spoke out.

"You just wish that she was still alive so could express your feelings for her?" said Malthel. "Then take this"

Malthel gave Issei a small nacklace with a triangular shaped crystal.

"What's this for?" asked Issei.

"It'll allow you to communicate with her spirit, and in time, if she chooses, be reincarnated" said Malthel, handing out the necklace to Issei, who took it and wore it.

"I swear i'll find a way to bring her back" said Issei, with determination in his voice.

"Yes, but do not forget our mission" said Malthel, turning around and gazing towards the horrizon.

"I'd never forget something of such importance" said Issei.

"Good, but for now, you'll have to go back to the human world" said Malthel. "You may find that things haven't changed"

"What do you mea-" Issei was interrupted by a very bright light that engulfed his body.

"Make us proud..." said Malthel as his body began to break down into cosmic dust. "Issei"

Issei awakened in the exact place he died in. There were still some bloodstains on the floor and on the nearby bench.

"So that's what he meant..." said Issei as he lazily got up.

MEANWHILE:

"Akeno! did you feel that?!" asked Rias in an alarmed tone.

"It's the same energy as before, only..." Akeno stopped talking when she noticed the amount of power this one was compared to the last one. "This energy seems stronger..."

"We should check this out" said Rias. "Akeno, gather everyone!"

"Hai buchou!" answered Akeno.

BACK TO ISSEI:

Issei was walking alone in an isolated street. He stopped walking when a fallen angel suddenly appeared.

"Hello demon!" yelled the fallen angel. "Time to die!".

The fallen angel summoned 4 lightspears and threw them at Issei, who just stood still.

"Troublesome" Said Issei. The lightspears suddenly stopped in front of Issei and went back to the fallen angel.

"What the hell!?" yelled the fallen angel as he desperately tried to dodge the light spears which were headed straight for him. He barely managed to dodge the 4 lightspears.

"What the hell are you?!" yelled the fallen angel.

"You're not worthy to hear my name, fallen one" said Issei, holding out his left hand. "But your welcome to try and know my powers" he said with a grin.

"Nobody messes with Dohanseek and lives!" he declared as he made 8 lightspears and threw them at Issei.

"Pathetic powers" Said Issei as the lightspears all stopped in front of him. "For pathetic beings" The lightspears all disappeared and reappeared behind Dohanseek. Issei clenched his fists and the lightspears instantly impaled Dohanseek, making him fall to the ground.

"Are you going to kill me?" Dohanseek asked weakly. "If so, then do it quickly!"

"I have other plans for you" said Issei. "Go back to your friends and tell them of what has transpired on this night, tell them, the Prime-angel has come". Issei clenched his fists once again and the lightspears disappeared. Dohanseek flew away in pain, each flap of his wings sent massive torrents of pain through his body.

"That was quite unexpected" said Issei as he continued walking towards his house.

MEAWHILE:

Raynaire was sitting alone in a dark room beneath a church. She was crying while hugging her knees.

"You fell in love with him didn't you?" said a voice from outside the room.

"I just wish i didn't have to kill him" answered Raynaire. "I wish i couldv'e stayed with him..."

"So why did you kill him?" asked the voice. "If you truly loved him, then why didn't just runaway with him?"

Raynaire said nothing in response, she just cried even harder. Suddenly, a bloodied Dohanseek entered the church.

"Where's Raynaire and Kalawarner?" yelled Dohanseek. "Bring them here now!"

Raynaire and Kalawarner were rushed to see the injured Dohnaseek, who toled them of everything that happened.

"So he was able to control the lightspears that you threw?" asked Kalawarner. "dafuq!"

"What did he look like?" asked Raynaire in between sobs.

"he looked- wait, why are you crying?" asked Dohnaseek. "It's that Issei kid isn't it?"

Raynaire only nodded her head in response.

"Well this guy had long brown hair, pale-white skin and yellow green eyes" said Dohnaseek. "Do you know anyone who would fit that description?" Raynaire and Kalawarner only shook their heads from side to side.

"Oh and he said that the Prime-Angel has come" said Dohnaseek.

"What's a Prime-Angel?" asked Kalawarner.

"I was hoping you'd know" answered Dohnaseek.

"We should tell Azazel-san about this..." said Raynaire.

"I couldn't agree more" said Dohnaseek and Kalawarner.

THE NEXT DAY:

"Issei! It's time for school!" yelled Mrs. Hyoudo. Issei lazily got off his bed and went into the comfort room to take a shower.

After doing to usual moring routine, or at least the routine he remembers, Issei was already walking to school.

He got different looks from the girls as he remembered. Normally, the women of the school would be disgusted at the mere sight of him, but they seem to be staring at him strangely for some unkown reason.

'Dafuq is going on?' Issei thought to himself as he walked through the corridors.

Meanwhile, Rias Gremory was watching with wide eyes at the scene in front of her.

'He was supposed to be killed by that fallen angel, how did he surviv- Souna!' She mentally screamed at her wrong conclusion.

The day passed by rather slowly for Issei, there was a math test, which he perfected and a history test which he also perfected.

'This is so boring' Thought Issei as he walked through the corridors to the canteen.

It took a long time for him to realise it, but the reason girls were always staring at him was because of his new looks.

'Never thought longer hair and whiter skin would gain the attenton of the ladies' thought Issei.

AFTER SCHOOL:

After, a very slow day at shcool, Issei decided to visit the park he died in, but what he saw actually made his heart skip a beat. He saw Yuuma placing a bouquet of roses on the spot he died in, she was also crying while doing so. He wanted to kill her, but after seeing this, he now had second thoughts.

'Was she forced to kill me?' he asked himself. 'She was crying, maybe she didn't really want to kill me'

"Hello Yuuma-chan" Issei said as he approached the crying girl. Raynaire spun around and saw Issei.

"Issei? You're still alive?" She asked. "How?"

"After you killed me, i was reincarnated into something more" answered Issei.

"Please forgive me!" she burst out and hugged Issei, crying on his chest. "They were gonna kill my friends if i didn't kill you, so please forgive me...". Issei was speechless, 5 years he'd dreamed of revenge, but upon hearing the words of Raynaire, he made a different choice.

"I forgive you" said Issei, wiping the tears of Raynaire's eyes. "And i still love you" he said as he kissed her lips.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Notes:

THESE ARE THE MAIN POWERS OF ISSEI (CUS SOME ARE STILL DORMANT)

_**Telekinesis - Allows Issei to move any object using his mind, regardless of size.**_

_**Molecular manipulation - Allows Issei to manipulate the molecules of any object. Requires full knowledge of the molecule he's about to manipulate.**_

_**Mist form - Allows Issei to transform into a spectral being that moves at light speed.**_

_**Light based magic - Issei has access to all light based attacks.**_

_**Singularity - Issei creates a singularity at any given space. The singularity attracts all objects towards it, regardless of size.**_

_**White Flames of Prime-force - Issei can manipulate the white flames of cosmic to any degree. White flames is a million times hotter than the hottest star.**_

_**Prime Wings of Valor - Issei summons his wings that are made of white flames. Allows flight.**_

_**Temporary Omniprescence - Issei becomes omniprescent for 55 seconds. This ability can only be used once a day.**_

_**Prime form - Issei enters his Prime-Angel form. Making all his powers significantly stronger. Permanent mist form while in Prime form. Just imagine Imperius from Diablo 3.**_

_**Destructor form - Issei turns into a very powerful supersized being that is capable of destroying planets with just one punch. Imagine Asura from Asura's Wrath.**_

_**WEAPONS**_

_**The Primordial Gear - The first sacred gear that was ever created. A spear that is imbued with the power of a thousand stars. Issei can create beams of light that turns anything into ash and he can create billions of lightspears with just a single thought.**_

_**The Boosted Gear - The dormant power of Issei. I really dont have to explain what it does.**_

_**The Vermillion Shield - A shield that will protect the user from any magical attack.**_


	2. Chapter 2

THE PRIME-ANGEL

chapter 2:

"Please don't tell me you're a devil now" Raynare wanted to be with Issei, but she couldn't if he was a devil.

"Don't worry about that, i'm not a devil or an angel, but something more" answered Issei.

"Something more?" asked Raynare. "What do you mean?"

"I'd rather not discuss it out here in the open" answered Issei. "We should go somewhere more private"

The duo went into Issei's house. Issei had to reintroduce Raynaire to his parents, much to his displeasure.

They went inside Issei's room and sat down on a futon.

"I'm sure you have many questions, and i would love to answer all of them if i can" said Issei, taking off his coat as he did so, making Raynaire blush lightly.

"You said you were neither devil nor angel, but something more. What did you mean?" asked Raynaire.

"I will tell you, but promise me you wont tell anyone about this" said Issei, taking off his shirt, further deepening the blush of Raynaire.

"I am slightly related to the angels, but the angels are nothing compared to me" he said.

"I am a Prime-Angel" said Issei proudly.

"What's a Prime-Angel?" asked Raynaire, quite curiously.

"Prime-Angels are better known as Celestials. A very long time ago, in a time before the existence of demons, the Prime-Angels were guardians of the Multiverse, under the command of Anu" said Issei.

"Anu?" asked Raynaire. "Who's that?"

"Anu is the one who created The Realities, his brother Arnur, created The Dimensions and their sister, Armidras, created Time and Space" he answered.

"So they created everything?" asked Raynaire.

"Yes they did" answered Issei. "but there were others who threatened their creation"

"Who were they?" asked Raynaire.

"They're called the Primordial Evils, the first darkness that was ever spawned" answered Issei.

"And what happened?" asked Raynaire.

"The Prime-Angels were created by Anu to combat the darkness" said Issei. "After countless millenia of war, the Prime-Angels won, but only 5 of them remained"

"So how did you become a Prime-Angel?" asked Raynaire.

"They chose me to become one of them, though i'm not sure why" said Issei. "They just said that it was destined"

"So where are the other Prime-Angels?" asked Raynaire. "You said there were 5 remaining"

"They...all...died..." said Issei, tears starting to well up on his eyes. "Prime-Angels have very long lifespans, but they die eventually"

"What about you?" asked Raynaire.

"I can live forever if i choose, since human Prime-Angels can produce their own energy" Said Issei, remembering what Auriel said to him.

"Can...you...turn me into a Prime-Angel?" asked Raynaire.

"Why?" asked Issei.

"I want to be with you and i want to be powerful enough to protect my friends" she answered.

MEANWHILE:

"Azazel-sama!" yelled Kalawarner as she burst into Azazel's room to find him watching porn. "..."

"What is it?!" Azazel yelled as he searched for the remote control, but ended up destroying the TV because he couldn't find a remote.

"I bring news from Dohnaseek" said Kalawarner. "It's urgent"

"Spill it!" said Azazel.

And so Kalawarner told Azazel of everything that has transpired, down to the fact that Raynaire fell in love with Issei and about the Prime-Angel.

"Hmmmmmm" was all that came out from Azazel's mouth.

"So this person who attacked Dohnaseek has the ability to manipulate the lightspears that others created?" said Azazel. "Very interesting"

"What should we do?" asked Kalawarner.

"Simple, don't confront him if he doesn't threaten" answered Azazel. "He only attacked Dohnaseek because he was provoked into doing so. Kalawarner only nodded her head in response.

MEANWHILE:

"Becoming a Prime-Angel isn't something that can be achieved in an instant" said Issei. "But i'll do it"

"Thank you!" said Raynaire, hugging Issei.

"For now, i need to reshape your energy" said Issei. "Give me your hands"

Raynaire held out her hands in front of Issei, who placed them on top his own hands.

"This will hurt" said Issei. "This will hurt a lot"

Raynaire sweatdropped, but was ready to face it nonetheless.

"_**GAAAAAAHHHHH!"**_ Raynaire yelled when whe felt the massive pain Issei Mentioned. Issei wanted to stop, but once the reshaping has begun, it cannot be stopped.

"_**GAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**_ Raynaire screamed again from the pain she'd received, it was as if her head was being split in 2 while her flesh was being burnt at the same time with her intestine being slowly dragged out.

After 2 hours of excruciating pain, it was finished. Raynaire collapsed to floor from the shear amount of pain she had endured. Luckily Issei placed a sound barrier in his room so nobody outside can hear the screams of Raynaire. He placed Raynaire on his bed, covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead. Issei slept on the futon beside his bed, all the while, trying to take care of Raynaire who has gone some serious mental trauma.

"I hope she'll be okay tomorrow" thought Issei as he drifted off into sleep.

THE NEXT DAY:

Issei woke up to find Raynaire sleeping on his chest, without the slightest idea of how she got there in the first place, but he just remained still until she finally awakened.

"Good morning Issei-kun" Raynaire said as she kissed Issei's lips.

"I'm sorry about last night, but it was the first step..." said Issei, quite sad because of the pain Raynaire went through. "I never wanted to see you in pain"

"Yeah, it was quite painful, but totally worth it in the end" said Raynaire, getting off Issei's chest. "I fell stronger now"

"Yeah, it's the first sign" said Issei. "Your body will gradually get stronger as time progresses"

"I'll train you tomorrow, today we're going to school" said Issei. "You still have your Amano Yuuma stuff right?"

"Yeah, but i want to be called by my real name, Raynaire Avari" said Raynaire. "I'll just change the documents"

"Well lets get some breakfast first" said Issei, grabbing Raynaire's left hand and guiding her to the kitchen.

"Issei, i see we have a visitor" said Issei's mom.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Raynaire Avari" said Issei as he gestured at Raynaire.

"Hello Mrs. Hyodou" said Raynaire.

"Hello Raynaire-chan, its good to see my son making progress with his lovelife" said Mrs. Hyodou.

"Anyway, Raynaire will be living with us from now on" said Issei.

"That's good! We have a spare room just next to Issei's" said . "You can stay there, or would you prefer to stay in the same room as Issei?". The question made Raynaire fluster, when she imagined what might happen if she stayed in Issei's room.

"She can stay in my room mom" said Issei, making Raynaire's blush even redder.

After a very satisfying breakfast, Issei and Raynaire went to school. School life was very hard for Raynaire, she had to listen to the ramblings of a human who thought he knew much about mathematics, and another human who thought he knew something about geography.

"You can quit school if you want, Raynaire-chan" said Issei. "Just please survive the rest of the day"

"...okay..." she Raynaire softly.

AFTER SCHOOL:

"Hey Issei, i need to check-up on my friends to see how they're doing, you wanna come with me?" Raynaire said.

"I would love to-" Issei was cut short when a sudden realisation came into his thought. "I'm sorry, but i have something really important i need to do". Raynaire continued walking due north, while Issei just went back to his house.

"A Prime-Demon has been located" said a voice from Issei's mind.

"Name, location and capabilities" said Issei.

"Name: Zarkovia...Location: 30 kilometers due north of your location...Capabilities: satan level"

"Mission parameters accepted. Estimated time to finish: 1 hour" responded Issei.

"Dismissed. Next mission will be given in 1 month" said the voice.

Issei left his home, he walked for a few minutes before finally deciding to fly the rest of the way. He summoned his wings and began flying. His radiant white wings gave an impression that he was a some sort of private airplane.

Issei immediately detected the prescence of a Prime-Demon as he entered a very mountainous area. He entered _mist form_ and went to the area where the prescence was very strong.

"So you're Zarkovia" said Issei when he saw the Prime-Demon who was currently devouring a dear.

"Another meal!" said Zarkovia when she saw Issei. "Can't you people just leave me alone and let me get rid of my addiction to eating human flesh! I-". Zarkovia stopped talking when he realised what Issei was.

"Can you at least let me finish eating before you kill me?" said Zarkovia.

"Granted" answered Issei, sitting down on the grass, just watching Zarkovia devour the human. After 30 minutes of gnawing, biting, ripping and chewing, Zarkovia was finally finished eating.

"It will be quick, old one" said Issei as he raised his arms into the air.

"I must thank you, Prime-Angel. You are granting me the wish i have always wanted since the Prime-Wars" he suddenly tensed when he felt the prime-force behind him. "Peace" he said before Issei used _Telekinesis _to compress the demon's heart, lungs and brain in the blink of an eye, killing Zarkovia instantly.

"Rest now, old one" said Issei as he used his white flames to burn the corpse of the Prime-Demon. He turned around and flew away.

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION:

"The time has come" said a dark and mysterious figure who sat on a throne which was adorned in skulls.

"The Prime-Angels have been reduced to a single child, now is the time to attack" said another figure who sat in a similar throne.

"The universe shall cower beneath the might of Diablos" said another mysterious figure who sat on throne between the other two figures.


End file.
